Adventures in Time
by Mentathial
Summary: When Katie Bell is unwillingly forced back in time, she chooses to save the man she loves, but which red haired prankster will it be Gred or Forge? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Letters to him

_This is not one of the stories about the boy who lived or the downfall of Tom Riddle, it a story of a girl, a girl whose love shone brighter than fire and how the war affected the lives of those who were no involved, how others, innocents became collect oral damage between the war that ranged between the two greatest wizards of our generations. This story is written in remembrance of Katie Aubrey Bell, a girl who defeated even death in her quest for love and life. It is the story of one who died, to protect another over and over again._  
It wasn't that I didn't want to move on with her life and forget him. I wanted that more than ever, but I was afraid. Every night since the great battle had been hell. Every moment that was spent was a moment spent in regret. When he died, it felt like my happiness died with him. There was not a second in my life after the war when I did not grieve. I needed an outlet and quickly. My friends and family were worried but I was not so weak as to commit suicide. She was stronger than that. I wanted to keep living for his legacy. His son. Fred the second was not in any way related to me. I was just a friend of his father's, that was you by the way in that timeline, but the boy resembled his uncle so much that sometimes I thought that I was five years old and that _he _was still alive. Truly stupid but uncountable too. I needed a way to stop the tears and heal my heart. But most of all, I had to confess. He never knew and didn't think of me in that way, he was with Ange just like now, just like now, I was more of a sister than a lover. Sitting down one Sunday afternoon I started to write a letter.  
Dear Fred  
I love you. Not as a brother or other family figure but truly from the bottom of my heart, I love you. I know that you loved Angelina Johnson and probably still do. She is prettier and smarter. Ange is kinder and sweeter when she wants to. You deserve somebody like her. I hope that one day I will meet you again and I hope that you find peace. I hope you find love. I have already found mine. I know that you are waiting for us all up there with the big guys.  
I know you are already pranking somebody up there. I hope you are happy and never have to shed a tear.  
I will always love you  
Katie Bell  
I folded up the parchment and kept it in the Weasleys Wizarding Weazes box in the bottom of my wardrobe. Wiping my tears, I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. I was going to her parents' house for supper.

The clock chimed nine as I flooed rather haphazardly into my bedroom. Yes, I was drunk. After a traditional Sunday supper, I decided to head over to the leaky cauldron for a drink or two. It seemed like the Fred thing to do. It's funny how almost everything reminds me of him. It's good in a way. This way he stays alive and a part of my life, even though I will never really see him again, at least not in this life.  
When I drank there was not much hope for common sense in my actions and so I passed out on the sofa.  
I love dreams. It's one of the only places where I can be happy. Tonight I dream of all our quidditch practices and of course all the after practice shenanigans.  
Just in the middle of my favourite part of the dream, I was noisily awaken by a large creature that had flew in threw my fireplace and landed flat on my scowling cat. An owl. Who sends owls in the middle of the night? Heart beating fast, I checked the label, half excepting it to be bad news, the war was gone but not the fear. Looking at the address, I sighed,

Well apparently people in Australia like to send me owls without considering the time difference. I ponder over opening it or going back to sleep. I'm already awake and kicking so what the heck, might as well open it.  
With one sleepy eye I glanced at the important looking stamp at the front. At least now I knew that it isn't junk mail. Skimming through the letter makes me want to read it aloud and fully. Maybe it might sink in.  
Dear Miss Katie Bell  
We at Wilson and Smith curse breakers and alchemists(pvt) are honoured to present you with a opportunity to work for our company as a junior alchemist and assistant to potions master. Your reply is much anticipated and would best be given before this coming Saturday.  
Yours sincerely  
William Wilson and Gregory Smith  
I could not believe this. A job offer in Australia. It seems perfect. Too perfect. "Perhaps I am too sleepy and this is just another dream. It's absurd. If I didn't apply to the company then they wouldn't know how to get to me.  
I need to sleep," I thought before going back to dream about Fred.

Why did I have to drink so much and drown my sorrows? I am never thinking of drinking again. My head is throbbing right now. The owl is still there. I wasn't dreaming, I wrote in my dairy the next day.  
Remember when I said that I kept having moments when something inside said that it would be the Fred thing to do? This was one of those moments. My head was at war. I thought that I should stay and take a job at the local Gringotts. Fred thought that I should go to Australia. Sometimes I think Fred is just the subconscious part of me that wants to have fun. Taking aa good look around my poor excuse for an apartment, I made my decision. A well paying job that I'll be good at seemed like silk next to the cotton idea of staying here.  
Reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill, I penned a short acceptance to the letter and sent it back with the owl that was now sitting regally on my window sill.  
Time for a new beginning.  
I started to neaten up the place and decide what to do with my bank accounts and the flat. Financial decisions. I was rather good at that.

I think the thing that I love most about the burrow is its welcoming atmosphere. Cosy little nooks and warm tumbling staircases. It could have been home, I thought then, now it is home.  
I stumbled in through the front door and draw a deep breath before looking at the people seated in front of me. George. Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley. Harry. Ginny, Ron and a beaming Hermione.  
Gathering my Gryffindor courage I stepped forward only to be caught in the arms of Mrs Weasley.  
"Katie dear, how lovely to see you again, I believe you wanted to say something to us dear," she said with a flourish.  
My palms sweated as I hoped they would try to persuade me not to go. It was silly really. The owl was already sent and my bag packed. But his family meant the world to him. So they meant something to me too even if they didn't know it. Now they knew it and the it was our family, not his.

"Yes Mrs Weasley, I just felt that since you guys were like family during the war and all that I should say goodbye. I'm moving to Australia," I just managed to rush these sentences in under a minute. I looked around the room, not anticipating much.  
Suddenly George stood up and wobbled over. Engulfing me in a hug he exclaimed his congratulations and wished me the best of luck. Soon after him I found myself in the tightest of embraces from the rest. I put on my best happy face but deep inside my guts I was disappointed. Not a single person there looked even the tiniest big sad at my departure. Now I wonder, what George really felt. Was he sad? Or relieved? Or broken? Confused? What?

At exactly nine'o clock the next morning, I stood in my living room, clad in a pair of jeans and a professional looking top. Fumbling with my keys, I walked over to the set of mismatched suitcases and trunk and blinked. My apartment was not a nice place to be. I was glad to be rid of it and its painful memories. At least I hoped I was.  
The portkey left in five seconds.  
Five ...Tears threatened to surface  
Four... I stopped them. I was stronger than that  
Three... I was ready for this now. Waiting for the new beginning eagerly  
Two... what could possibly go wrong. Life would be as mundane as ever but it would simply be in Australia.  
One. ...it was now or never.  
I felt the familiar tug at my navel and held on to my suitcases for dear life. I was determined to succeed.  
\- portkey arrival-  
There was a flash and a green light. Naturally I drew my wand as I fell. The war made us all respond quickly to flashes of light. Especially green ones.  
I blinked. Then I blinked some more. Where in the world was I? Of course I knew that this place would be fancy but I had no idea that the place I would live in would be so so so... swanky!  
There were high ceilings and glorious golden drapes framing the walls. The wall to my left had a floor to ceiling window and fabulous view of the pool and beach. The floor was tiled in an expensive looking Egyptian tile that was partially covered in a creamy shaggy rug. The furniture coordinated the rest of the room but still contrasted it with its black leather. A tall fireplace occupied one corner and a reading nook the other.  
I realized that I was now still on the floor when I heard a crash behind me and was pinned like a glue to the floor.  
Gingerly opening my eyes I found a sandy blonde haired boy staring at me. Correction: a sandy blonde haired man with hellava muscles.  
He stood, thank Godric, and offered me his hand.  
I always was friendly at school, except with a few Slytherins so it surprised me when I found myself glaring and spitting out, " Who the HELL are you? " Of course, then I did not know what role this one boy would play in my destiny.  
He looked at me with raised eyebrows before saying,  
"I take it that the boss hasn't explained everything yet?" There was laughter in his voice.  
Slowly I backed away while shooting him odd looks. "I believe a simple floo call can be the most effective solution" it was the best I could come up with. Really. That was the best? Wow. I was clearly pathetic. No wonder Fred. ... never mind.  
I flooed Mr Smith and soon enough it as confirmed. I had a roommate. Not long after that a slim tall girl with a pair of glasses holding a heavy box waltzed into the lounge. Great, another roommate. What was this? Bombard Katie Bell with roommates day? Or perhaps Godric really does hate me that much. Too much.  
At least she had more than two brain cells to rub together. She's nice but... she reminds me a little much of Hermione. Hermione was not a nice person contrary to what the world thinks. Especially Fred. He seemed to think that they were angels. Devilish angels they were.  
Not even remotely happy with the fact that I wasn't alone, I spent the rest of the day in my room unpacking and generally doing random shit.  
Then night fell. I wasn't am early sleeper so I waited for ten thirty to visit the only bathroom and take a long deserved shower.  
I had gathered my things and was on my way to the bathroom when I stopped to look at the neat display in the hallway.  
Slowly I opened the bathroom door only to find Sam, that annoying boy. He was standing under the shower with the curtain open and his eyes closed as he rubbed soap everywhere.  
I quickly shielded my eyes and mumbled apologies. Good Godric what was I thinking? I should have knocked. But then I wasn't to know that other people took showers at ten thirty.  
Hoping he didn't notice, I thought that going to bed was in my best interests.

As I slipped on a very revealing long old nightdress, Sam decided to pay me a little visit about the shower. He simply sauntered into my room and touched my shoulder before completely ignoring my deathly glares. Note to self: improve deathly glares.  
"Listen Katie. I'm sure that you're a nice person but I don't think you're my type, "he looked apologetic. Why in Merlin's stinky left toe would he say this shit? Then it hit me that it looked like I was hitting on him by walking in on him. That little...  
"Look dude. Whatever you may think, it was an accident and I would prefer it if you acted like a mature adult and forgot about it! " I spat out the last bit with enthusiasm. Too much enthusiasm. Now it looked like I was interested in him but my plans backfired. I should start using unforgiveables, because now I felt like I might understand what Draco Malfoy meant when he said stuff about being misunderstood.  
"Yes, well of course then. I'll see you in the morning..." He smirked. That little foul loathsome evil little cockroach. He needed to be taught a lesson. Definitely soon. I smiled beside myself. The Fred inside me was throwing a party right now.

A/N- I copied Hermione' line from POA for Katie. Sorry but that particular line was stuck in my head.

One of the many perks of being a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidittch team at the same time that Oliver Wood was Captain, is that you developed a very good aim. A perfect aim. The other perk was that you had excellent relationships with the members of the team. If you spent the early hours of the morning with the same people every day for months. You would either kill each other or love each other protectively.  
After getting a few sneakily stashed goodies from under my bed courtesy of Ron Weasley and Weasley Wizarding Weazes, I began to perfect the plan. I couldn't ask George. He was still not ready to bound into their bright and colourful shop now that it had become just his store. I don't blame him. I don't think he should be rushed. I don't think anyone should be rushed.  
A few good weeks after 'the incident', as I referred to it in my mind, I caught the imbecile Sam off guard one day. Perfect. Absolutely spiffing. Splendid.  
My other( not so much like Hermione after all) roommate, Mona, was out at the local Muggle Market for the morning. She loved to shop and paint. Recently, I decided that painting wasn't as artsy a fantasy as I earlier thought it was. She could be a Tom boy if she wanted and still be a pretty little girl.  
Alone and vulnerable, much like a baby Voldermort, that thought made me shudder and return my focus to the task at hand. Standing from the open railing, I aimed for the man in the plaid blue shirt sipping tea in the open plan kitchen. With one swift and fluid motion, I released the breath I was holding and a small orange ball flew in the air striking my victim in the neck.  
He slumpled against the kitchen cabinets and promptly landed on the floor. Uh-oh! Well, things had a habit of going south with me sometimes. This time, I was in the south pole.  
What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just do something properly by myself for once? Another thing with training at two in the morning is that after a while, you get familiar with medi- spells. Nothing a good charm couldn't fix, I hoped.  
Quickly I hurried over to his side but of course after I slipped on his coffee and landed on top of him with my hands on a peculiar looking locket. Hmmm. I never noticed it before but now that I have, it looks rather odd. Perhaps one might even call it sinister looking. I swept my gaze up to see his eyes flashing a deep red. He was under some sort of curse that had nothing to do with the dart I threw. It was the locket. He started to utter a weird incantation. Somehow though it felt familiar. Her hand loosened its grasp on his shirt and the locket but he pulled her close and uttered the words in the ear softly, " You will find yourself at the finger tip of what you seek. Fear not. It is your choices that will determine your true outcome not your foolish actions. " He was breathing into my ear now.  
Just as I was about to stand up, an oddly familiar tug at my naval pulled at me but it was stronger and seemed to take longer in what seemed like deciding where I would be going.

Do you remember that tingling feeling in your stomach when you were just three years old and didn't know where you were being taken but was over the moon? No, I definitely wasn't excited. Mortified, horrified, terrified were words that could somewhat describe my displeasure. And to add to my misery, I had drunk a lot of Firewhiskey last night, which needed to come out, soon. Surrounded by a upward spiral of colourful liquids, I just stood there with my mouth agape, my face turning various unappealing shades of green, purple and white, my legs clenching around each other in a effort not to be wet, all while clutching on for dear life to a small golden locket. I was quite the multi-tasker.

As it spiraled upwards it slowly closed in on my petrified body, the liquid started to blur into one solid bright colour, a blinding white. I was never particularly fond of darkness but I would be glad to find some right now. My body would not move to defend itself from the white monster so I simply stood there, frozen, waiting for the thing to engulf me and get it over with. I blinked and a trickle of warm liquid went down my leg. Crap! Well, there were more important things than wet clothing right now.

It stopped about a millimeter away from my nose. Slowly it parted in opposite directions, leaving me standing in what looked like the Gryffindor common room. What is Merlin's left toe was I doing here? On the bright side, at least I was in a familiar place. It was better than landing in the Malfoy manor. I shuddered and looked around. Everything looked normal, like it had before seventh year, before all our nightmares came true. In matching beds arranged in a circle, slept Angelina, Alicia, Susan and Leela and Viola. They looked so peaceful. It was when Viola let out a loud snore, I realized that my bed was empty. I froze with the locket in my hand. I should be in bed. I never left my bed after dark. It was well dark now. I panicked and rushed forward only to be tripped by my own feet. The world was once again swirling but this time with blackness as I hurt my head on the cold stone floor.

"Wake up Kates!" Shouted an obnoxiously loud voice. Where in the world was I? And who was that annoying person that was just asking to be punched in the face by shouting so dang early in the morning? Suddenly a dark-haired girl sat on my bed with a frown on her pretty features. "Katie Bell if you don't wake up this minute, I will be late for breakfast, and I won't get a chance to talk to Fred and then I might not get to get him to ask me to the Yule Ball and then I'm just going to kill you! "She spoke with alarming speed and anger. The events of last night came back to be as I ran into the bathroom. The locket was still with me when I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower. Showers are excellent for thinking. So I did what I normally do, I thought. By the end of it, I decided that I should just go to one of the professors because either I had a very weird dream or this is all real. I changed quickly and reached for the locket when I realized that it was gone. Vanished. It had to be somewhere here. I searched high and low but no avail! No sign of the locket. I should just go see Dumbledore. Surely there would be other ways of knowing? I hope? Please don't let them send me to the mental ward at St Mugos but before that I had to get past the gargoyle( of course I knew where his office was- I was friends with the Weasley Twins after all!) In the end I just stood there like a fool, rattling off the name of every single wizarding candy I knew, until, I hit gold on sugar quills.  
#up the stairs# past the gargoyle#  
He paced the room looking not the least bit alarmed. Why would he anyway? He wasn't the one that accidentally time travelled and had no idea how. I mean, I know it has something to do with the locket, I just don't know how or what or who charmed it. When I get back to Australia I'm going to kill that nutter! Oh yeah, maybe some muggle acid would do the trick. You have to pour it slowly down their throats and wait a few minutes before pouring more. Or maybe I'll do things the old fashioned way and hang him upside down from that spectacular ceiling and beat him senseless with a beaters club. Yes, yes... I licked my lips in an evil frenzy. This better be a joke or he is going to really be sorry.

"Uh humph, Miss Bell?" The sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat snapped me out of my malevolent thoughts and brought my attention to the rather large trunk on his desk. Moderately sized and full of strange carvings, it held an air of mystery and elegance. It might have looked like something a rich pureblood family, like the Malfoys, would use to store riches, if it hadn't been rattling and shaking like my Aunt June after too many Firewhiskeys on Christmas eve.

"Yes professor?" I looked at him shakily. Inner turmoil. It was terrible. I wanted it to be true. I wanted it to still be sixth year. I wanted to spend as much time as I possibly could with him. I wanted to save him. I wanted to be able to love him. I wanted him to love me, but I know that it's wrong and selfish. He's not here for me. He's not alive because of me. He likes somebody else. And she's much better than me. No. I need to just sort this mess out and move on. It was my new goal. Moving on.

Suddenly the door opened and Professor Snape strode in looking like the prejudiced bat dungeon he is.

"You required my services headmaster?" He drawled. He always drawled, he almost sounds as if he swallowed the entire kitchen sink when he was a child.

"Why yes Severus! I believe you are familiar with a certain time travelling potion." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the morning light. It was true. I had time travelled. I could relieve some of the happiest moments of my life. Who wouldn't want to do that? "Yes, may I ask why it is needed? And what is Miss Bell doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with those other ghastly Gryffindor girls swooning over Potter at breakfast?

I really want to kill him too. There's nothing a good whacking won't fix, that's what my mother always said but then I realized that I was sounding like Voldy, trying to kill people who annoyed me and there was no way I wanted to be like the man who as good as killed Fred and destroyed Britain. No, never! However, I was brought of out of my thoughts by the Headmaster's grandfatherly (is that even a word Katie? My brain screamed at me) voice.

"Now, now Severus, Miss Bell has arrived here by means of time travel. I don't think that it would be very safe for her to remain for too long. We don't know the full complications. Time is a dangerous thing. Not to be played with." Dumbledore looked at us like it was the most normal thing in the world. The old bat must be losing it.

"I will be working on the potion then. I warn you though. It will not be ready until a month after the Yule Ball." And with that Snape waltzed out of the office with a swish of his robes. I looked at Professor Dumbledore with curious eyes, "so Professor, what exactly does this mean?" His eyes stopped calculating the mix and turned to meet mine. " Well Miss Bell this simply means that you are stuck in our time for now. I hope you haven't left any chocolate out. It does seem to melt fairly fast." He continued his mad exploration of the trunk with his eyes. Now knowing when I'm being ignored, I walked down the stairs with a smile on my lips and a spring in my steps. It was great. I longed to see him. Hear his laugh once more. Smell the stench of his pranks in the common room. As I turned a corner and walked into the great hall, my heart stopped, my knees got weak and I fell backwards onto the cold wet floor. No, I hadn't seen Fred and fainted at the sight of him; I had been hit by a body bind curse and landed in one of the portable swamps that lined the corridors. I heard running of feet and soon Angelina had the curse off me. "Sorry," she grinned sheepishly, "the twins were only messing about! Come on, get up! Let's go eat something. Here let me take care of that swamp water." She led away to the table, smiling at me, not knowing the horrors that would start this year or what I had planned for her and that nutter in Australia if this turns out to be a dream and the dungeon bat, of course Angelina would not be harmed but she might just loose the love of a certain ginger. He smiled at me. This time I really did fall at the sight of him. Luckily there was a bench under me, so I didn't look completely gormless.

I munched on some toast and gazed at him while Angelina chatted him up. It was clear. It was my destiny. I had a month, two weeks and one Yule Ball to make Fred Weasley fall bright orange head over heels for me. Simple enough, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't feel right. She knew that it wasn't right. Morally it was wrong, but in her heart it seemed so right. She couldn't help herself. It was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Katie Bell was currently leaning against a cold wall, her young face pressed against the stones. Her eyes perked at the muffled sound of voices. Her aching fingers crossed as she silently hoped that this might be the right people. Her breath hitched as she recognized the barely audible gruff voice of an older woman and man. This was perfect! They were saying something important about all those phone calls. Perhaps...Only...that couldn't be! She distinctly heard her name being said. But the manner in which it had been said seemed very much like how...how...people described pigs. Disgust. Discomfort. Dislike. It was the total opposite of what she wanted. All she had ever wanted was to be loved. Just the small things that they could do for her. Most children would turn their nose up at the way she lived but she understood. She knew her parents couldn't afford as many things as other people. She knew they didn't have as much happiness. She knew that they didn't really mean it. They were just tired. Tired of life. Tired of poverty. That didn't mean that they didn't love her any less. Her parents were doing their best. Little five year old Katie understood this.

She stretched and stuck her pink tongue out. Her toes hurt, but she was almost there. Her bright brown eyes could almost see the strained faces of her parents. Katie's minuscule ears perked again as she heard pleading. Her eyes widened and flew skywards, as she recognized it. The voice was harshly familiar. The tone was not. Her mother was pleading. Never once had she ever heard her plead. Never. Katie had been taught that. Never bow to people.  
-

Sweat rolled down her brow, it ran along her flushed face and trailed down over her flat stomach. Two drops fought for dominance on her nape. Her eyes moved at the speed of a cheetah under her dark eyelids.

It was the same dream. For the past week, it had been the same. She would dream of her parents. She would dream of her earlier life. Her sorrowful life before the magic. Not many had known and she didn't plan on more finding out.

The clock struck twelve. Not a shadow moved, but for the lump in the messiest bed in the sixth year dorm. Katie tossed around in her scarlet sheets.

Slowly, with her eyes closed, still in her dream, she closed her hands over her mouth and silently screamed. Involuntary gagging, she shoved the duvet in her mouth and turned over. 'No one must know,' she thought' no one must know' was the mantra that kept her up all night before she finally gave into Morpheus's realm.  
-

The raindrops were flattened against the windows. They slid slowly down the glass and trailed down the stones, slowly joining together to cover the exterior of a huge castle that dominated the area.

A sock flew into the air. Another soon followed,and several shoes too. A pretty brunette girl huffed at the gigantic mass of pillow and human that occupied the silky warm bed.

"Katie! Kates! Wake up you sodding girl!" Angelina jabbed her continuously in the side. Soon the javs turned into tickles and the two girls were lying in a tangled heap on the bed. Angelina let out a final giggle and spoke," Kates, we need to get going. We have potions next. I don't think Snape would be happy to see us late."

It had taken much coaxing and shouting, but her hair was combed and her teeth brushed (sort of). A yawning Katie Bell sat at the front of the potions dungeon.

Several rows behind her, identical twins, Fred and George sniggered in their seats. "Ready Fred?" " Ready George" they wiggled their eyebrows. The air exploded as both twins dived for cover. Katie lost track of what happened next as she fainted.

-in the hospital wing-

A pale girl lay in the hospital bed. Her fists balled up and her forehead scrunched up in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed lazily around. Her eyes visibly light up at the sight of a lanky freckled red head with bright blue eyes.

She did a double take and winced. It was the wrong twin. It was George. She knew it, knew it because she had trained herself to notice Fred, more than anyone else. She could say the differences between the two men in her sleep, George's eyes were slightly lighter than Fred's and his hair a bit longer, also he had freckles which Fred did not have," George read with a slight wince, his voice breaking at the words wrong twin and the thought of Katie living that horrible a childhood.

"People, I think, it's time we take a break," hiss twin Fred announced before stearing George towards the drink's stall.

"George, I know, you told me, I understand, she is happy now," he told the prankster-author before they went back to the audience and George began to read again.

"The corners of her mouth slowly and painfully moved upwards into a smile. "Hey George! "She said cheerily. The boy looked a bit reserved. That was odd. "What's the matter?" She probed.

"Nothing, nothing really...it's just that...oh it's silly. Never mind me Kates, how are you doing?" He too plastered a fake smile on his face.

The two friends chatted away the rest of the afternoon.

The air was cold yet welcoming. Outside the castle, light icy snowflakes began to fall from a grey bleak sky, making the landscape look like a winter wonderland. The interior of the castle had been decorated to carry the theme of a wonderland. A warm ,fuzzy ,wintery ,wonderland. It was basically a breeding ground for Hufflepuffs.

After the potions classroom had exploded yesterday, Gred and Forge had become legends. They had been famous since their sorting (before which they had pushed two Slytherins into the river, thrown homemade dung bombs at several portraits and attempted to throw Marcus Flint down the staircases) but this was huge. They blew up half the potions room along with some of Snape's personal stores. Most people wished they could been there to see the sour professor's face and most of the people who where there were now lying in the hospital wing. They weren't severely injured, just some bruising and bust lips, though judging by the way, Madam Pomfrey bustled around feeding everyone and spooning medicine into protesting teenagers mouths, you would think they had been at the wrong end of an earthquake.

As Fred Weasley strutted into the Great Hall on Saturday Morning, the room erupted into cheers and whoops. The tall red head was immediately hoisted into the air and carried to the Gryffindor table. No one had really noticed that the boy was alone.

An identical boy, dressed in school uniform was carefully brushing his back, in an empty red and gold dorm. His fingers tensed around the handle of the brush as his forehead scrunched up with his intense concentration. He seemed to be having an inner debate. After a few minutes he shrugged and said , " It can't hurt to try, can it?" He removed the hairbrush from his tame locks and held it in front of him like it was a microphone. He stared into the full length mirror and took a step forward, " Would you, Angelina, do me the greatest honour in the wizarding world and accompany me to the Yule Ball?" He shook his head and racked his brain once more. ' Bit too classy there, Georgie boy, she might suspect something.' He changed his approach, trying to be more casual, " Yo, Johnson! Wanna go to the ball with me?" He rolled his eyes. ' That's way too casual, you'll never get anywhere. You have to seem a bit more romantic than that' He tried to look sophisticated and failed. Instead, he managed to look like a complete pedophile, complete with the nervous eyes and a creepy smile. Mirrors could be rather delusional. ' No, no! Ugh! Why can't I be smooth like Fred? That's it! Just think like Fred! Just go up to her and say it.' He put the brush down and shook his hair out. He would ask her later,after the exams,when she was less stressed and more likely to say yes. It would be a calculated risk.

He grabbed a sugar quill and strolled out of the messy room. He planned to go down to breakfast but his feet moved of their accord and he found himself walking into the hospital wing only moments later. A tall, athletic girl was standing near the front desk with her arm in a bandage. She looked like she had just woken up from a century long nap. Her long blond hair was put into a knotted and messy ponytail, blue eyes were framed by dark circles, cheeks hollowed and pale, she obviously had caught some kind of flu bug while in the hospital wing. George knew that he should have turned on his heel and went straight down the stairs. For the second time that morning, he lost control of his body. His body had been separated from his mind, it was being controlled by a crazy cyclops who was determined to disagree with him. The monster made him walk ahead to Katie and tap her gently on the shoulder. "Hey, Kates! How are you feeling?" He surprised himself by sounding sincere. He loved Katie as a friend, but right now every sane fiber in his body was telling him to go to breakfast. After yesterday he didn't want Fred to get too close to Ange but he wanted him happy too and maybe if Fred was happy with Angelina, he knew that he would leave Ange alone rather than cause Fred any pain, but still he just wanted to make sure Fred liked Ange and was not playing her (Fred was a good guy George knew, they were twins! However, he also knew that Fred sometimes took things a tad bit too casually but then who didn't?)" Reading this part George looked down, filled with shame at having thought all this about his own twin, but Fred cheered him up with a pat on the back and a chuckle followed by, "Georgie here always knows where I am wrong!"

George continued, "He wanted a proper chance at being with her. Still, insanity won him over and he found himself carrying Katie's bags back to the common room for her. The girl wasn't the same anymore. George guessed that perhaps it was the exams or her owls. She just became much more practical, intuitive, and somehow she sort of became sometimes cynical over the past few days. It was strange, seeing her act so mature and old. Maybe she just grew up.

George walked out of the common room for the second time, this time with Katie in tow. Together they walked down to the Great Hall just to get some food before breakfast ended. Fred spotted them and waved. He was sitting next to Lee Jordan, directly across Angelina. They had finished eating and were idly chatting. "Hey, George! Ahh, I see! You decided to leave me for Katie here." Fred looked fake hurt. Katie's eyes seemed to flash with hurt. It was a blink and you missed it moment but suddenly George had an idea. It made sense. That was why she was acting so strange. She was like him. In love. George smirked as he slid over to make room for her. " At this George shook his head, what fools they were, thinking they knew what love was.

—

" "Yo Bell!" Fred yelled as he ran through the hallways after her dark figure. She descended a flight of stairs and carried on walking straight ahead as if she couldn't hear him. She could, in fact hear him loud and clear. Most of the school could probably hear him by now. Katie wasn't why she was avoiding him, or why he was chasing her. This was what she was waiting for. If this was what she dreamed of so often, why was she running away? Why wasn't she running towards him? That's when she stopped and turned. And that's when Fred ran straight into her, toppling both of them over. Their warm bodies lay next to each other on the cold stone floor for a nano second before Fred woke up and pulled Katie up too. As they brushed themselves off, Katie watched Fred out of the corner of her eye. She had half a mind to forget the ball and tell him that she loves him now. But that wouldn't do any good would it? Instead she bit her tongue as his twinkling blue eyes met her dull ones. "Hey, Kates….." He started. She snapped back into reality. "I was wondering if you would," he continued and Katie's heart stopped beating. 'OH, my, Merlin! He's going to ask me out isn't he?' She gazed into his eyes as he finished his sentence, "help me out here and do my charms essay. I got a date with Angelina in Hogshead tonight and its due tomorrow. Please, Kates?"

Katies mentally punched herself for thinking that he might be liking her. She simply nodded and was about to turn and run to the courtyard when a hand grabbed her elbow. "Oh, and Katie, try not to get snot on it, I think you might already have some in your hair, oh, wait, no, that's just hair." He gave her an uneasy smile before running back the way he had come. Katie Bell wasn't so sure about many other things, but she was sure that if she was ever going to be with him, then she would have to change the way she looked. Time for a makeover? Perhaps Angelina could help her.

George smiled an uneasy smile as he continued, but now he was nervous, not only was it bad to have the person you love love your brother, but also the nervousness was showing because now the world would know what the original timeline was, what had happened when Katie had not time travelled and how much destruction Voldermort had caused. However, he did this, to give her the thank you she deserved, but also to show people that while it was bad, it could have much much much worse. He did not mean to reduce the valour or martyrdom shown by the heroes of the second wizarding war, he just wanted to salute those, who like his brother, had died once but survived, because of Katie Bell.

"Katie could not help but cry out as Angelina pulled at her hair, tying it in what she called a French braid. Apparently, it would look fantastic with the texture and shape of Katie's hair and face. Thankfully, Ange had believed Katie's excuse of wanting to look good so that someone would ask her out for the Yuke Ball.

"Imagine if I am the only girl who isn't asked out!" she said, mortified, but also feeling guilty for tricking her best friend. She was planning to steal Fred from her and taking her help as well!

"There," Ange said, tying her hair with a flick of her wand and getting ready to leave.

"Oh my God! Kates, I am so totally late for my date with Fred! I should have started getting ready ages ago! Now I only have an hour!" Ange exclaimed acting extremely unlike the fierce chaser Katie Bell had known her entire life, well, except for those times she was with Fred, just like now but then it was Fred Weasely, he could make any girl fall for him, and Katie just had to look at herself to know it was completely and utterly the truth. Feeling like the worst person on the planet she helped Ange prepare for her date, ignoring the tiny stab of guilt every time she thought about who Angelina was going out with.

Unexpectedly, George's voice never once broke as he read about how the woman he loved was or at least thought she was in love with his brother. He and Katie and Fred had crossed that bridge and any case there were bigger things to worry about like what re-mentioning U- no-poo might do to the public and well, he kept an eye on Ange the entire time he read just to see her reaction, and a part of him thought about what would she do when she came to know of all the things which she did not remember because Katie had changed time like four times. However, he knew nothing that anyone could do could affect Kates, because she was well away from here and hopefully very happy where ever she was. After reading for a while about Katie's feeling about Fred(God they really were fools and blind!) George came to the point which he was dreading but had to read to complete the mission, the purpose of this book.

"Katie was roaming around the corridors of Hogwarts looking for the room on the seventh floor where the DA used to practice," George actually smiled at this despite the nausea he was feeling and continued, "when she bumped into what felt like a wall but was actually a human chest and when she looked up to see who she had so un-graciously crashed into, she screamed, because looking at the face of Cedric Diggory who she knew would be dead at the hands of the most evil hoxrucx making wizard," George stopped for a moment at this allowing the public to scream and digest this news before he called for silence. After a while and with a lot f shouting when silence was finally achieved George started again, carefully making sure to look Cedric in his now pale face, and at Cho who sitting next to him, "she felt like all the horrors of the war were coming back to her, the kids who were killed, Collin Creevy, Professor Lupin and Tonks, their son, Harry' godson, Teddy, Harry's Godfather Sirius, who turned out to be a not evil person and Fred, oh God! Fred! She screamed and her vision faded out,, her last words being "Professor Dumbeldore, have to tell."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Have not abandoned the story. The next update will most likely be after I am either done with NEWTS or settled in college. Sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more regular in my updates. Do leave a review on what you think should happen in the story next.


End file.
